


"So... We're dating now!"

by Ash_W1llow



Series: One Piece Modern AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is an overprotective older brother, F/F, M/M, Meeting the Parents, samoyed bepo, well the legal guardians in some cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow
Summary: Just a short series that I'll be working on where three of my favorite pairings meet each other's families!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	"So... We're dating now!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has to make a good impression on Ace and Sabo. Can a certain furry friend help win them over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit, a lot of this chapter is just an excuse to write Bepo as a dog. But who doesn't like cute dogs? And Bepo?
> 
> Alright, probably lots of people. Don't come for me, though.
> 
> Dog Bepo aside, enjoy the chapter!

"Hey, Torao?" Luffy rested his head on Law's shoulder, looking up at the man.

"Yeah?" The doctor barely looked up from the book he was reading, but motioned for the boy to keep talking.

"We've been dating for a week now, right?"

"Yes, it's been a week as of today."

"I think we should tell Ace and Sabo," he declared, "And your Cora-san, too!"

"You're right, I think it's time." Law stood up, startling Bepo, who had been sleeping at his feet. The white dog looked up at Law with soft, almost apologetic brown eyes, and the doctor reached down to pet him. "Sorry about that, Bepo-ya." Bepo, apparently satisfied with Law's apology, trotted over to Luffy, where he received even more pets. 

"Are we gonna go now?" Luffy grinned as Law disappeared into his room. 

"As soon as I get dressed," the doctor called back. "Can you let Bepo into the yard so he can go back to Penguin and Shachi's?"

"Sure! C'mon, Bepo!" Penguin and Shachi were Law's childhood best friends, and now his next-door neighbors. They were Bepo's legal owners, but a gap in the backyard fence was strategically left unpatched so the dog could go from yard to yard as he pleased. Luffy opened the back door, and Bepo ran outside, a toy in his mouth. Penguin and Shachi were in their yard as the dog came barreling over to them. Bepo was greeted by both men with lots of cuddles, before Penguin ran over to the fence, followed by Shachi.

"Luffy, that you?"

"Yeah, it's me! Hey, guys!"

Shachi waved, and Luffy jogged over to the fence. "Torao's coming over to see Ace and Sabo with me today!"

"Cool! Have you told 'em that you're a couple yet?"

"No, not yet," the boy admitted. "But that's why we're going today! Then, we're gonna go and tell Cora-san, too!"

Penguin grinned, and tipped his hat. "Best of luck to you two, then! Tell Law and Cora-san we said hi!"

"Will do!" Luffy tipped his own straw hat, and ran back inside, where Law was waiting in the kitchen. The doctor had switched his t-shirt and sweatpants to a black, short-sleeved dress shirt and dark jeans.

"Are you ready to go, Luffy-ya?" Law locked the back door as Luffy entered, and grabbed his keys from the table. 

"Yeah, I'm ready! Also, Penguin and Shachi say hi!" 

Law smiled, and allowed Luffy to grab his hand and pull him through the house and out the front door. They got into Law's car, and Law pulled out of the driveway and into the street. Luffy waved to Bepo, who was watching the world go by from Penguin and Shachi's front door.

Soon, they were on Luffy's street, and Law parked the car in the street in front of the boy's house. Luffy jumped out of the car, and the doctor followed, grabbing Luffy's hand.

"Oh, just so you know, Ace can be a bit... overprotective, but he means well!"

Law nodded, and gripped the boy's hand tighter.

This wasn't the first time Law had met Luffy's brothers, but he hadn't seen them since he started dating Luffy. And although he'd never admit it, he was nervous as Luffy led him through the house and into the living room, where Ace and Sabo were having tea.

Well, Sabo was having tea. Ace was drinking soda out of a teacup, made clear by the half-empty plastic bottle on the table. Somehow, Law wasn't very surprised.

"Luffy!" Sabo looked up from the book he was reading, and beckoned his brother over. The doctor followed, albeit rather awkwardly. "What's up?"

"You guys know Torao, right?" Luffy was nearly bouncing with excitement as his brothers nodded. "Well.. Torao and I are dating!"

Sabo spit out his tea, and Ace choked on his soda. The blond man set his teacup on the table and took a deep breath. "You're _WHAT?_ Since when?" 

Ace had managed to recover, and stood up. "My baby brother? Has a _boyfriend?_ "

Law could feel his face burning, but still spoke up. "We've been dating for a week now."

Sabo laid his head down on the table. "I can't believe this. Lu's got a boyfriend. How did Luffy get a boyfriend, when Ace still can't?"

"Shut up." Ace elbowed his brother, standing up and stepping towards Law. "So, Torao."

"It's Law," the doctor muttered under his breath.

"You really love Luffy, huh?" The freckled man narrowed his eyes, and Law looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.

"He does," Luffy chimed in, holding Law's hand. "And I love him, too!"

Sabo, who had finally lifted his head off the table, laid it back down. "They grow up so fast."

"I do love him," Law confirmed.

"Do you do any drugs?"

"What? No."

"Ace! Don't grill him! He's a good person!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Law, and the doctor smiled.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a surgeon. At Grand Line hospital."

"A surgeon, eh?"

"Ace, that's enough." Sabo raised his head, and looked Law in the eye. "I think he's fine. Be good to Luffy, okay? But if you cheat, we'll be out for your head."

Law nodded, and Ace sat back down next to his brother. "You guys can sit down, if you wanna. Want soda?"

"Or tea," Sabo added.

"I'll have soda," Luffy decided, sitting across from his brothers. "Torao, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Luffy ran into the kitchen to find himself a teacup, and Sabo turned to Law.

"So, Torao-"

"It's Law. Law Trafalgar."

"Oh. Shall I call you Law, then?"

"Yes, please."

Ace smirked at Law, taking a sip of soda. "I'm gonna call you Traffy," he decided.

"My name is Law."

"Whatever you say, Traffy!" Ace leaned back in his seat, grinning. Luffy returned with a teacup, and sat down next to the doctor. 

"Hey, guys! Have I told you about Torao's dog? His name's Bepo, and he's so cute, and we take him for walks!"

"Ooh, Traffy's got a dog? I wanna see!"

Law sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his camera roll until he found a picture of Bepo. The picture was of a very excited Bepo, playing with Penguin and Shachi. He showed the picture to Ace and Sabo, and both of their faces lit up.

"He's so cute!" Sabo exclaimed. "He looks so fluffy, too!"

"He's like a cloud," Luffy chimed in. "You guys've gotta meet him soon!" The boy filled his teacup from the bottle of soda, and took a sip. "He's even cuter in person!"

"Well, that settles it," Ace concluded. "Traffy, we're your brothers-in-law now."

"We're... not even married." Law was confused, and rightly so, while Luffy beamed at his brothers.

"Yeah, but you have a cute dog, so you're clearly marriage material!"

Sabo shot Law an apologetic look, and sighed. "He just likes your dog. But hey, you seem like a good guy, cute dog or not."

"But, since you _do_ have a cute dog," Ace added, "That makes you an extra good guy, and since you're such a good guy, that means you'll let your boyfriend's big brothers see your dog!"

Sabo elbowed his freckled brother, shooting a glare in his direction. Law chuckled, and nodded. "Sure, you can meet Bepo-ya soon."

Ace cheered, and shook Law's hand. "Now remember, Traffy, be good to Luffy."

"I will, I promise." Luffy leaned over to Law, and hugged the doctor. Law's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, checking his messages. "Oh, Cora-san texted."

Luffy peered over Law's shoulder, trying to get a look at his phone. "What'd he say?"

"He wants to know if I can come over for dinner. I'll ask if you can come." The doctor tapped at his phone, and Cora-san responded almost immediately. "He says you can come over, too." 

The boy cheered, and stood up. "Ace, Sabo, we've gotta go now, sorry."

"It's fine, Luffy! Have fun!" Sabo waved as Luffy led Law back to the door.

When they were outside, Luffy hugged Law, jumping up and down. "They like you, Torao! And Bepo can have even more new friends!"

Law smiled down at the boy, wrapping his arms around him. "You're right. Shall we get on our way to Cora-san's, now?"

"Yeah, let's go! I don't think I've met him yet, this is gonna be fun!"

The doctor pulled out his phone, sending a quick text:

_We're on our way._


End file.
